Season Love
by Clumzy Odango Atama
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi met when they were little. And made a promise after years they moved on with there lifes and memories of each other. When they collide together sparks between them start to fly  I know first cha is like the real meeting! just read on!
1. Who Would Have Known?

I do not own Sailor Moon it belongs to its rightful owner!.

* * *

If I did I would be squealing like a fan girl cause I owned them :L.

**~Season Love~**

Chapter 1.

~Who would have known?~

**Usagi Tsukino,at the age of 4 was visiting the hospital with her father for her baby brothers birth.**

**She had ran off somewhere hearing a boy`s crying,She had ran into his room and quietly put her head on his leg.**

"Its alright Ill be your friend you dont have to be lonely Mr. Boy"**The little one had spoken to him as she wiped his own tears and smiled softly.**

"Really?,I dont know why am here all I could remember was a crash and then everything went black"**He spoke softly looking at her.**

**The Little Usa nodded,**"My names Usagi Tsukino"**She said,**"Im Mamoru Chiba atleast thats what I remember"**He speaked. **

**Usagi had heard her father calling for her as she knew that was her time to leave her new friend.**

**When her father arrived in the room she was in,He picked her up.**"Come on sweetheart your baby brother was just born and Mama wants you to see him before we leave"**He told his daughter and she simply nodded softly wrapping her arms around her fathers neck and placing her head on his right shoulder.**

"Mamo-chan I hope we can meet again someday until then Goodbye"**She whispered softly hoping he could hear her tiny angel voice.**

**Mamoru only nodded,He had made a friend at the hospital but the only thing where were his parents?.**

**As soon as Usagi had left with her father the nurse and doctor had told him what had happened to him and his parents where he was sent to a foster home the next day.**

_A Few Years Later In Time~_

**Usagi was now the age of 14 living a normal life as a teenager,But thats what everyone had else had thought.**

**She just wasnt plain Usagi but the Solider of Love and Justice Sailor Moon.**

**After Luna had found her she had gained new members of the Senshi,Ami who was Sailor Mercury,Rei who was Sailor Mars,Makoto who was Sailor Jupiter,Minako who was Sailor Venus.**

**Yet they still havent figured out who the Moon Princess was until it had showed,Usagi was the Moon Princess they were looking for. But as soon as she awakened nothing else did as they still traveled to look for the mystery Sliver Crystal.**

**Artemis and Luna were quiet unsure why it didnt appear when Usagi had suddenly awakened.**

**She was much treated like a Princess and still was the clumsiest of the Senshi.**

**Though Usagi wasnt just yet like Princess Serenity in the past she had tried her best to act like her.**

**They still were challenged to found the Crystal and The Earth Prince,but yet nothing had seemed to show up no matter how many Fire Readings or Searches they took nothing could found any data.**

**The girls decided to hang out around the Crown Arcade where they could sit down and chat about anything a girl would chat with their girlfriends,gossip,crushes,fashion.**

**Soon as they had all gotten there they had sat down while Usagi had played the Sailor V game,All ordered there usual as they would come here everytime.**

**As there orders had gotten here given by Motoki Usagi had came over and joined into the conversation the girls were currently talking about.**

**Which figures has it was about the Earth Prince and The Sliver Crystal.**

**The blond had gotten up which she lead herself to the front to talk to Motoki.**

**She took a few sips of her chocolate milkshake and simply smiled,The doors had came to an open where a dark figure at walked in as he sat by Usagi and only simply looking at her then back at Motoki.**

"**Hey Motoki could I have some coffee?"He asked,"Always the coffee huh Mamoru?"Mokoti spoke and laughed as he fixed his friend a cup of it.**

**Though something made Usagi so comfy around this person,It had felt like she had met him many years ago.**

**She excused herself and waved back at Motoki as she raced back down towards the girls but with tripping over herself and landing face flat.**

**The girls sighed and shook there heads,There Princess could be so clumsy at times.**

**She was surprised of when strong arms had picked her right up,**"Th..Th...Thank you"**She whispered softly,**"Your welcome just dont try to get yourself hurt alright?"**A husky voice whispered in her ear as she nodded and had sat down besides Minako in the booth.**

**Everyone looked at Usagi and smirked,**"Girls..I felt some comfy vibs from him like Ive known him from somewhere I just cant put my finger on it just quite yet"**She told them.**

_**~With Motoki and Mamoru~**_

"So Mamoru what was that for?"**Motoki asked his best friend,**"Something nice Motoki"**Mamoru spoke as he took a sip of his coffee.**

"Ahhh,I see"**The dirty blond spoke as he was cleaning off dishes,**"But you wanna know something?,Its like I know her just from somewhere Ive been just met her in one of my life times"**He told his friend and Motoki just nodded.**

"You never know Mamoru of where you could have met Usa"**Motoki spoke as his eyes were off the dish and looking at Mamoru.**

**He just had to found out why was she so familiar?.Just why.**

_**~End Of Chapter 1~**_

_**~Season Love~**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get some great/helpful reviews!.**_

_**So...**_

_**Review please?.**_

_**Thanks for reading!,**_

_**More coming tomorrow evening just keep updated!.**_

_**-Clumsy Odango Atama-**_

_**PS.**_

_**REVIEW ^^.**_


	2. Who Just Are You?

I dont own Sailor Moon.

Though I wish I did =-=.

~Season Love~

~Chapter 2~

~Who Just Are You?~

**Sighing she shook her head as it began to set to mid sundown.**

**Deciding the girls called it a night and would see each other later tomorrow or this night maybe just because a youma could attack.**

**Waving goodbye to Motoki as he began to close up the Crown Arcade she headed out into the dark cold night.**

**Usagi had began to start walking Right on the side pavement towards her house,Passing a dark alley she turned her head slightly where she could see the littlest bit of gangs hanging around and beating up each other like old friends.**

**She quietly had glup as she tip toed across it trying to be quiet as a mouse and not attract any attention to herself.**

**Though her luck had ran out as one called to her,"Hey Sexy,how are you doing?"One asked as he began to get closer towards her,She backed up slowly and decided not to reply,Then again almost everyone of the men in the gangs started to walk closely up to her.**

"**Just come here we just want to play..."Another whispered softly,**

**Usagi only nodded her head no,Soon they grabbed her which lead to her sorrow screams of help.**

**With the sounds of screams,ripping only to be heard Usagi was left in tears as they blurred her sight.**

**She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.**

**A few seconds past and nothing happened she opened one eye and suddenly she was lifted off the ground and was being carried by strong arms.**

**Usagi was refilled by warmness all over her body,Her eyes soon to be closing as she went back to sleep knowing she was safe in the mystery arms of a man.**

_~Mamoru`s Apartment~_

W**alking up somewhere she didn't recognize Usagi slowly lifted herself off the bed and her feet touched the floor.**

**Quietly she walked across the carpet area and open the door silently,She closed it and proceeded to walk the the hall where now she could smell food.**

**Out of the hallway Usagi had saw the same dark figure that she had saw at the Arcade,Though he turned around and had happened to see the tall blond and gently smiled.**

"I guess your up huh?"**He asked softly and she only nodded. Soon to notice she wasnt in her ripped clothes and put in a T-shirt that covered down to her knees.**

"I took your clothes and threw them away,after they had gotten ripped there was no needed to wear those"**Mamoru spoke.**

"Th...Thank...You"**Usagi whispered gently and succeeded to the comfy white sofa,**

**When Mamoru was done he had brought over two plates and placed one in her lap and he had sat down right besides her on the couch.**

**The odango slowly picked up her fork and began to eat the pasta that was on her plate while she blew on it to make it cooler.**

"What happened to me?"**Usagi asked as she took another bite of her food and swallowing it hard.**

"I saved you from a bunch of rapists"**Mamoru spoke not to proud,But also he was glad he had gotten there in time just to save her.**

**Usagi gasped lightly and let a smile curve on her lips,"**Thank...you again"**Usagi said.**

**He only nodded and smiled.**

**Looking at the time it was passed mid night,_10:45PM _it read,"**I think I should get back home before my parents have a huge fit"**The odango whispered getting up and placing down her food but stopped by a arm pulling her back down on the couch.**

"**No matter what you arent going back into the night,You can stay here"Mamoru said seriously,**

"But!"**She whined**,"No Buts!"**He spoke.**

"Your staying here"**Mamoru said as he ended the conversation.**

"Fine..."**She pouted as she crossed her arms and he gently smiled.**

"Im Chiba Mamoru...You are?"**He said handing out his hand were she took it shaking it,**"Tsukino Usagi".

**Mamoru had stared at the girl...Usagi Tsukino?,He couldnt think straight the little girl he had met when he had been at the hospital. **

"Its...You"**His husky voice whispered,**"Who..?"**Usagi asked confused about his words,**"I remember you...you were here while I was in the hospital I had a accident and you were there to cheer me up before you left and I was sent off to a foster home"**Mamoru said.**

**Usagi was confused of such a thing...**"I...I...knew you?"**She spoke surprised**

**He only nodded yes,**"Yes...Usagi I knew you when I was little"**He said trying to make her remember.**

"Thats how I got the comfy vibes from you!"**She yelled as she had jumped form the couch.**

**He laughed slightly and nodded,**"Mamo-chan..."**She whispered with tears filling her baby blue eyes.**

**Usagi had finally figured out who this person was it was Mamoru the person she had met just a few years ago in her young child years.**

**Though she didnt know what she was going to go though with him since it had been years since he had saw her.**

**Usagi had always kept her feelings for him and never dated another boy,SHe had wondered did he have a girlfriend or did he have feelings for her as well?.**

_~End Of Chapter 2~_

_~Season Love~_

_**So...I hope you guys liked this chapter :).**_

_**If you dont understand it please do tell me!.**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**and where are my reviews? n-n**_

**More to come soon!.**

**Just keep updated :).**

**~Clumsy Odango~**


End file.
